The present invention relates generally to adhesive strips for opening nasal passages, and more particularly, to an adhesive strip for opening nasal passages having a shape memory biasing member which biases the nasal passages of the human nose toward an open position.
Adhesive strips for opening nasal passages are known in the art. Such strips are generally fabricated from a woven material and have an adhesive specially formulated for adhering to human skin on one surface thereof. When adhered to the nose, the strips generally have some biasing effect to bias the nasal passages open. However, the biasing effect of adhesive nose strips of the prior art exhibit very little biasing effect and therefore do not adequately open nasal passages.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for opening nasal passages, which overcomes the problems of similar devices of the prior art.
Accordingly, a device for opening nasal passages is provided. The device comprises: a strip of material having an adhesive on one surface thereof for applying the strip across a human nose; at least one biasing member attached or embedded in the strip, the at least one biasing member being fabricated from a material which exhibits a shape memory effect upon being heated toward a human body temperature, the at least one biasing member having a shape upon being heated toward the human body temperature which biases the nasal passages of the human nose toward an open position.
The strip of material preferably comprises at least two layers where the at least one biasing member is disposed in between the two layers. Alternatively, the at least one biasing member is adhered to the surface of the strip of material. The strip of material is fabricated from a woven fabric.
The biasing member material is preferably a shape memory metal. Alternatively, the biasing member material is a shape memory plastic.
In a variation of the device for opening nasal passages, the device comprises: a strip of material having an adhesive on one surface thereof for applying the strip across a human nose, the strip at least partially being fabricated from a material which exhibits a shape memory effect upon being heated toward a human body temperature, the strip having a shape upon being heated toward the human body temperature which biases the nasal passages of the human nose toward an open position.
Preferably, the material is a shape memory metal. Alternatively, the material is a shape memory plastic.
In another variation, the device comprises: a strip of material having an adhesive on one surface thereof for applying the strip across a human nose; at least one biasing member attached or embedded in the strip, the at least one biasing member having a shape which biases the nasal passages of the human nose toward an open position.
Preferably, the biasing member is fabricated from spring steel. Alternatively, the biasing member is fabricated from a thermoplastic.
In yet another variation, the device comprises: a strip of material having an adhesive on one surface thereof for applying the strip across a human nose, the strip having a shape which biases the nasal passages of the human nose toward an open position.
Preferably, the biasing member is fabricated from spring steel. Alternatively, the biasing member is fabricated from a thermoplastic.
Also provided is a method for opening nasal passages. The method comprises: applying an adhesive strip to a human nose, the adhesive strip being or having a biasing member at least partially fabricated from a material which exhibits a shape memory effect upon being heated toward a human body temperature, the strip having a shape upon being heated toward the human body temperature which biases the nasal passages of the human nose toward an open position; heating the biasing member toward the human body temperature; and biasing the nasal passages toward an open position.
Still yet provided is a method for opening nasal passages. The method comprises: applying an adhesive strip to a human nose, the strip having a shape upon being heated to the human body temperature which biases the nasal passages of the human nose toward an open position; and biasing the nasal passages toward an open position.